1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a password input table creating method and apparatus and a program thereof, and more particularly to a password input table creating method and apparatus for creating a password input table which is referred to when inputting a password into a computer, and a password input table creating program used to implement the password input table creating method.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a user utilizes a system operating on a computer, whether or not the user is the person authenticated to use the system is determined by having the user input the same password that has been registered with the computer in advance. Accordingly, in order to assure security, the user needs to use a robust password with little risk of being easily read by the others. Such a password can be realized by including therein special symbols that are not often used.
However, those passwords that can be realized by including therein special symbols that are not often used are robust but difficult to remember. Thus, using a robust password may cause a problem that a user cannot remember it when inputting it. With such a background, a robust password is not necessarily used in actual condition.
When a user must ensure a high security, he creates a robust password using a password generating tool which generates a random character string, writes down the password on paper, and inputs it into a computer referring to the note. However, writing down a password on paper is nothing but a worst deed, which will cause the essential advantage of a password for security to be lost completely.